


prakaash aur pyaar (light and love)

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Diwali, F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Trini celebrates Diwali with Kim's family.





	prakaash aur pyaar (light and love)

“How is this even safe?” Trini asked, holding a diya, a little clay lamp, in her hand. It was going to be an idyllically crisp October evening, perfect for celebrating Diwali in the Hart family’s backyard. Kim’s parents were bringing supplies out of the house (snacks, matches, lighters) while Kim and Trini set up the tiny little lamps.

“We’re putting them in the pool, Trini,” Kim explained for the third time. “Nothing unsafe about it.”

“All I’m saying is my mom would freak if she found out I came over to your house to play with fire.”

Kim took the little green lamp from Trini’s hands and placed it on one of the white plastic tables by the pool, completing the third row of five. “That’s the last one. And hey, we do way more dangerous stuff on a daily basis because a talking wall tells us to.”

When Kim’s dad came out onto the beige stone patio, Kim stepped close to Trini to whisper, “Besides, I can think of other things that we’ve done at my house that would make your mother much angrier.”

Trini remained stoic, an expression she had perfected particularly for use in the presence of parents. She glanced over her shoulder to find that Kim’s father had gone back inside, and she took the opportunity to sneak a kiss on Kim’s cheek.

Kim turned pink. “What was that for?”

Trini shrugged. “I just like the color your face gets when you’re embarrassed.”

“I am not!” Kim rebutted, forgetting to keep her voice low.

“Yeah, that one,” Trini said, poking one of Kim’s cheeks and grinning smugly.

Kim felt her face getting warmer and crossed her arms when she realized that this undeniable physiological reaction was only supporting Trini’s point.

Kim’s parents joined them on the pool patio. Mrs. Hart wore an elegant, emerald green saree and her husband sported a bright white salwar kameez. Kim had let Trini borrow one of her own outfits, a gold version of her father’s attire that was more fitted (it was the closest thing Kim had to something yellow in her closet).

“Trini, you look lovely,” Mrs. Hart said. She spoke with an accent that sat somewhere between South Indian and English, flipping her r’s and drawing out the first syllable in ‘lovely.’

“Thanks,” Trini replied with a little smile.

Mr. Hart nodded. “Really, it’s great that you could join us.”

Things had been great between Trini and Kim’s parents when Kim had first introduced her as “a friend from school” who just so happened to come over more and more often for study sessions and movie nights. When she’d introduced Trini again a few weeks later as her girlfriend, things had been a little awkward for a while, but then her mother had insisted that Trini come for Diwali.

Mrs. Hart handed Kim one of the lighters. The two of them had all of the lamps lit quickly.

Kim chose a blue painted diya off the table and cradled it in her hands as she transported it to the edge of the pool. She knelt down and gently released it onto the water. Her mother sent another one off. Kim picked up a reddish-pink diya next, but instead of dropping it into the pool, she brought it over to Trini.

Trini held up her hands to make a little basket for the lamp.

“Careful,” Kim said, placing her hands in Trini’s.

Trini would normally have quoted Kim and repeated that there was ‘nothing unsafe about it,’ but when Kim’s hands touched hers, she suddenly found herself unable to access the large part of her brain devoted to sarcasm.

“Trini?” Kim said.

“Yeah, just a sec.” She would take the lamp to the pool eventually, but she wanted to stretch this moment out a little longer. The little flame on the tiny wick cast a soft, warm glow on both of their faces like a miniature sunset. Kim’s hands were warm. The baby flame flickered nervously in the slight breeze, and Trini worried it might get blown out before she had a chance to put it in the pool.

Kim let the diya settle onto Trini’s palms, beaming.

Trini added the diya to the half dozen other floating lamps that Mrs. Hart had put in the pool. They drifted across the placid surface slowly, swimming nowhere urgently. Trini stood and took Kim’s hand in her own.

“Thanks,” Trini said.

“Of course,” Kim said, a note of surprise coloring her voice. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Trini dropped her head onto Kim’s shoulder, and they watched the lamps meander.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll be posting a short thing each day, and i'm happy to take prompts at fictional-portal over on tumblr. 
> 
> i wanted to write this scene for a while. diwali is one of my favorite holidays and sadly i'm rarely home to celebrate it with my fam, but it can be pretty magical. peaceful, too. and let's be honest, these two deserve a moment of calm in the midst of the whole superhero thing.


End file.
